blue wolf
by percy morgesten
Summary: Ella se despertó para ver el cielo nubes y altos árboles que nunca había visto pero lo que llamo su atención eran las a las palabras colgando has muerto juego terminado bienvenida a tu nueva vida gamer.


The blue wolf.

Ella se despertó para ver el cielo nubes y altos árboles que nunca había visto pero lo que llamo su atención eran las a las palabras colgando **has muerto** **juego terminado** **bienvenida a tu nueva vida** **gamer** **.**

 **(tercer pov( y espero hacerlo bien esta vez masculla el autor))**

Ella gimió mientras sus ojos se abrían por el sodio de agua cayendo ella no sabía dónde estaba solo sabía que estaba dormida en un lugar incomodo frio y húmedo.

Ella abrió los ojos viendo el cielo azul.

¿Espera que? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? lo último que chica recordaba era quedarse dormida en el auto de sus padres después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sun mientras planeaba ver la segunda temporada de Jessica jones al día siguiente.

La preocupación lavo rápidamente lo que quedaba del sueño de ella mientras la adolescente se levantaba solo para pararse en seco a mitad de camino al ver algo que la horrorizo.

_Mi-mis manos_ ella tartamudeo horrorizada era de esperar por que donde la adolecente debería estar viendo unas manos largas con las uñas pintadas de negro había unas manos regordetas más pertenecientes a una niña pre pubescente que a una adolecente de 17 años.

La adolecente ahora convertida en niña rápidamente comprobó el resto de su cuerpo solo para comprobar con súbito error que todo su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una niña pequeña.

Mientras la chica solo pudo mirar horrorizada un solo pensamiento resonó en su cabeza como un trueno _ _como__

**(pink)** ella se sobresaltó al oír el sonido y de repente un pantalla con texto azul con letras negras cubrió su visión esta decía.

 **Game over bienvenida a tu nuevo juego Raven carstairs.**

Cuando termino de leer esa parte el mundo de inmediato se tornó en tonos de gris todo era gris incluso su ropa y el césped el cielo todo y se detuvo las hebras de pasto crecido que se agitaban por el viento se habían detenido en su posición. El rugido del agua de había detenido abruptamente y un maldito pájaro en pleno vuelo estaba colgando del aire sin moverse. Trato de moverse pero no podía estaba clavada en el lugar solo pudiendo mover la cabeza y sus brazos.

Ella trato de moverse desesperadamente del su lugar pero no podía sus piernas y torso no respondían para su horror. La ahora nombrada Raven solo pudo mirar la caja con shock y horror esto era surrealista se había despertado en medio de la nada se había convertido en una niña, ahora aparecían pantallas en el aire y el tiempo se había detenido todo era demasiado y Emma empezó a hiperventilarse ante la ridiculez de la situación _ _yo …morí pero no puedo estar muerta no me siento muerta yo- ¿yo estoy viva? y ¿mis padres ellos también…? __ Raven pensó en pánico antes de que una oleada de calma la invadiera todavía sentía las emociones muy fuertemente, el dolor, la confusión, la ira todo eso pero la emociones ya no amenazaban con abrumar a Raven .Se sintió un poco asustada por eso de que se calmara tan rápido era casi antinatural. antes de que eso también se embotara un poco.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizo y tomo una respiración profunda Raven empezó a pensar más claramente sobre su situación más claramente_ _okay ahora que tuve mi pequeño episodio pensemos obviamente la cosa esta mintiendo no estoy muerto puedo sentir pánico e incluso miedo y mi sentido del tacto es igual que antes a pesar como tal obviamente no estoy muerto… y bueno des-envejeci…,¿me drogaron? ¿Todo esto es una alucinación?_._ Ella hizo primero que se le ocurrió por más cliché que fuera… se pellizco para comprobar. Ella sintió dolor **( pink)** vio como otra pantalla aparecía tras otra pero le restó importancia.

 __ uno no puede recibir dolor en sus sueños…bueno mierda_ _ pensó Raven con un poco de miedo ella tomo otra respiración profunda y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo Raven quería desesperadamente que todo esto fuera una broma un truco de algún tipo ella quería despertar en su cama y seguir con su típica vida de chica nerd, retraída y casi sin amigos y jugar al nuevo god of war en su playtation. Pero que broma podía mantenerla en el lugar y detener el tiempo. Una gran parte de ella quería tener una crisis existencial en este punto. Pero lo que sea que la estuviera calmando se lo impedía.

Ella quería negar con cada fibra de su ser que esto estaba pasando pero la parte racional de su mente le dijo a Raven que todo esto realmente podía ser así Raven decidió no pensar en eso cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara allí ¿SI llegaba allí?

Ella normalizo su respiración y lo negó se negó a creer que estaba muerta era imposible así que pensó._ _okay esto no significa necesariamente que morí solo que la mierda se puso más rara de lo habitual… mucho más rara de lo habitual y en caso de que fuera verdad…mis padres quizás recibieron la misma cosa y están por aquí en alguna parte_._ Ella decidió terminar de leer el texto para ver si me podía dar más información sobre su situación actual. Allí decía.

 **Bienvenida raven carstairs has recibido la gran oportunidad de volver a vivir por las potencias superiores a ti después de que tu muerte y estas te han otorgado la capacidad de the gamer.**

 **Ten en cuenta que tu eres una gamer y que el mundo no es un juego es simplemente tu habilidad que te permite vivir la vida como un juego.**

 **Eres suertuda no.**

Raven resoplo ante eso puede que ella sea una Gamer pero no se sentía particularmente "suertuda" si realmente había tenido que morir para conseguir esto y Esto realmente no la ayudaba a excepción de ese último dato ella vagamente recordaba a esa wed comic la había dejado después de un tiempo ya que mientras que los poderes era cool a ella no le gustaba el protagonista.

 **Quieres empesar el tutorial**

Si no

Fruncí el ceño al ver la elección de no en gris pero supuso que era obvio si estaba todo el tiempo detenido. pero no importa realmente a Raven ya que ella supuso si era una ilusión su dedo no podría tocarla y pasaría a través ella suspiro antes de tocar **si** con sus pequeños brazos de niña se sorprendió y empezó a preocuparse de nuevo cuando sitio que su dedo tocaba algo sólido en vez pasar a través de ella.

Raven quería gritar por la injusticia de todo mientras la última esperanza de que todo fuera una ilusión moría. Una risa temblorosa quebrada dejo sus labios Antes de que eso se embotara también dejándola todavía preocupada pero sin riesgo de quebrarse por ahora. Por lo que ella pero ella pensó __ bueno bien podría terminar con esto__ Raven leyó la página que aprecio en cuanto toco el sí _._

 **Gracias por activar el tutorial empecemos con lo básico la mayoría de los comandos ya sea una habilidad o comando requiere que lo digas o lo pienses para que funcione así que di o piensa esto: ventana de estado.**

_ **ventana de estado** _ dijo Raven cansadamente todo este lio estaba llegando a ella. Entonces apareció otra ventana esta vez de color naranja con una barra roja y una azul diciendo.

 **Nombre: Raven Cony Carstairs.**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer titulo: ninguno**

 **Nivel:1 Exp-0/400**

 **Hp-100/100**

 **Mp-330/330**

 **Str-1**

 **Vit-1**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-23**

 **Sio-18**

 **Luck-13**

 **Efectos de estado.**

 **Soy Moderno perra: +3 de Int y +2 de Sio por lv, +25% de exp a las habilidades relacionadas con la ciencia, -25 de EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con?, -25 hacia las habilidades relacionadas con?.**

 **El cuerpo del niño: limita Str y Vit al 7 y Dex al 9, cada seis meses el limite se aumenta un poco(nota este efecto seguirá vigente hasta los 14 del usuario).**

 **Puntos:0**

 **Dinero:0**

_Como es que sabe mi nombre completo y Que es esta mierda_ ella dijo mirando al efecto de estado **cuerpo del niño**. Trato de tocar el efecto solo para que otra pantalla apareciera y a renga dientes la leyó el resto.

 **Nombre:tu nombre dud. Este estado es alterable de varias formas pero tiene que ser de forma legal o no cambiara en la ventana de estado ejemplo haciendo el papeleo, casarse,** Raven resoplo pensando en el hecho de que nunca le había interesado ningún chico ni ninguna chica ya que vamos al caso a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de clase_ casarme si claro cuando el infierno se congele_ Raven continuo leyendo, **etc.**

 **Trabajo: esto es realmente nada para ti no es alterable de The Gamer pero para un Npc es su profesión.**

 **título: tu título pero no son títulos normales ya que estos sirven para diferentes cosas lamentablemente de momento no puedes tener ninguno pero cuando subas de nivel se te permitirá tener uno o más de uno(nota: los títulos no influyen en las estadísticas a diferencia de los efectos de estado, pero influyen en otras cosas como maximizar el daño de un arma o hacer que un enemigo suelte mejor Botín y Exp).**

 **Nivel: una forma de decir que tan fuerte eres(nota: los niveles Gamer y los niveles de Npc son diferentes para un Npc su nivel se basa en sus estadísticas mas específicamente 5 por nivel y para los Gamer el nivel no es realmente algo tan importante ya uno podría ser nivel uno y tener estadísticas astronómicas simplemente por entrenarlas de forma natural) cuando tu nivel sube recibes 5 puntos de estadísticas(nota: esta cantidad no es alterable).**

 **Exp: cuanto te falta para subir de nivel recibes Exp al matar enemigos, crear cosas y cumplir misiones.**

 **Hp: es tu nivel de vida cuanto te golpean pierdes puntos de vida si esta llega a cero mueres a menos que tengas ítems de resurrección o efectos de estado de la misma cosa, se aumenta con Vit, efectos de estado, pociones o objetos y regenera con Vit, medicamentos, pociones o objetos.**

 **Mp: es tu nivel de magia cuando usas un hechizo o un objetó mágico pierdes puntos magia si llega a cero no podrás usar hechizos se aumenta con Int, efectos de estado, pociones y objetos y se regenera con Sio, efectos de estado, pociones y objetos.**

 **Str:(fuerza): el atributo de str es la fuerza general de una persona este atributo afecta la cantidad de daño que una persona puede infligir cuerpo a cuerpo,con armas contundentes o armas con filo también afecta la capacidad de una persona de reducir el daño al bloquear, afecta la cantidad de peso que puede levantar o lanzar y trabaja junto con Dex para determinar tu velocidad de movimiento.**

 **Vit: (vitalidad) el atributo de vit determina la salud general de la persona este atributo también afecta la capacidad de recuperar salud dentro y fuera del combate y resistir tipos especiales de daño como veneno, paralisis, quemadura etc.**

 **1 vit-10 hp**

 **1 vit-0,25 hp Regen cada diez segundos segundo.**

 **Dex:(destreza) el Dex determina la flexibilidad, los reflejos, la coordinación mano-ojo, la precisión con armas y hechizos a distancia, la evasión, el golpe critico a corta, media y larga distancia, el movimiento general de una persona junto con Str y afecta a muchas habilidades como doble empuñadura y sigilo.**

 **Nota: las capacidades fisican pueden alterar el cuerpo del usuario en cierta media. por ejemplo si tuvieras mucho mas Str que cualquier otra estadística física el cuerpo sería más musculoso y voluminoso mientras que si tuvieras más Dex te verias más ágil y flexible. Esto es un cambio cosmético solamente y no afecta nada más que tu volumen y apariencia general pero es algo a tener en cuenta.**

 **Int: (inteligencia) el atributo de inteligencia determina tu capacidad de memorizar cosas, pensar rápidamente y e innovar este artibuto afecta la cantidad de magia que tienes y aumenta el daño de los hechizos.**

 **1 int-10 Mp**

 **1 int-0,25% de aumento de daño de hechizos**

 **Sio: (sabiduría)** **El atributo de sabiduría determina el sentido común de la persona, la percepción. También afecta su capacidad para aprender y aplicar lo aprendido en la vida real,. La sabiduría también juega un papel importante en el aprendizaje de ciertas habilidades como ilusiones o hechizos de curacion, así como en la defensa de los ataques ilusorios y la regeneración de Mp.**

 **1 sio-0,25 Mp regen cada diez segundos.**

 **1 sio- 0,25% de resistencia a las ilusiones.**

 **Luck: (suerte) El atributo de Suerte determina la posibilidad general de la persona es capaz de influir muchas cosas desde juegos de azar a encontrar o robar elementos aleatorios, la calidad del botin que los enemigos sueltan al morir, golpes críticos y si es muy alta incluso en los enemigos ya que estos encontraran que su suerte es muy mala cuando estas alrededor.**

 **Efectos de estado: un efecto que afecta algo de ti como sangrado o regeneración, algunos son beneficiosos otros maliciosos estos efectos son en su mayoría temporales pero hay varios permanentes que solo pueden ser quitados con condiciones específicas.**

 **Puntos: son los puntos que recibes al subir de nivel y en ocasiones de misiones u objetos raros sirven para aumentar la estadisticas(nota mientras que estas aumentan las estadísticas no está recomendado que sea haga al principio y se reserven para batallas contra enemigos difíciles o jefes ya que las estadísticas aumentan haciendo una acción relacionada con ellas por ejemplo si levantaras pesas aumentarías Str y si estudiaras Int)**

 **Dinero: la cantidad de dinero que te tienes.**

 **Nota(las estadísticas y lv ni no tienen limite por lo que es usuario es teóricamente capaz de llegar al punto de destruir un planeta con un puñetazo si quisiera y lograra sobrevivir hasta entonces).**

 **Es genial no.**

Raven contra gran parte de su ser se vio obligada a admitirlo en voz alta_ si es bastante genial_ y quien no lo diría la cosa básicamente le dijo que tenía un potencial de poder ilimitado.

 **Bueno continuemos.**

 **Continuar.**

 **Si** **no**

_No es como si tuviera muchas opciones_ dijo Raven apretando el sí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 **Genial bueno ahora di o piensa: habilidades.**

_ **habilidades** _ dijo

Otra ventana se abrió ante ella y solo había dos cosas allí.

 **Gamer idiomas.**

Otra ventana apareció está diciendo.

 **Esta es tu índice de habilidades este índice automáticamente crea una categoría y en ocasiones sub-categorías para que el listado sea más corto para cada habilidad que aprendas y las lista según su pertenencia. Esto esta echo para ayudarte a administrar mejor tus habilidades y encontrarlas fácilmente.**

 **Ejemplo: si aprendieras un hechizo elemental esta crearía un una categoría de magia Y esta aparecería allí junto con los demás hechizos que aprendas cuando alla demasiados hechizo diferentes entoces el índice crearía sub-categorías como hechizos elementales y no elementales y de lucha y no de lucha y así. Esto también se aplica a las habilidades no mágicas.**

_Parece bastante simple_ admitió Raven. Ya que era básicamente una librería de habilidades solo que en lugar de separar géneros separaba habilidades. Sinceramente si a ella si le hubieran dicho ayer que la magia existía y que tenía magia se les hubiera reído en la cara con todo lo que había pasado la idea no parecía tan descabellada ahora.

La ventana desapareció y otra tomo su lugar.

 **Umm parece que ya tienes aunque sea una habilidad extra bien por ti. Pero por ahora solo toca Gamer y velas todas para continuar.**

Ella lo toco apareciendo una lista con habilidades a la derecha las habilidades parecían rectángulos con pequeñas imágenes en ellos y había cuatro de ellas También había una flechita que apuntaba hacia abajo y otra hacia arriba obviamente eran para moverse de arriba, abajo pero no había suficientes habilidades como para que se necesitara por lo que estaban en gris.

Ella toco la primera era una imagen de su brazo de niña haciendo fuerza. En cuanto la toco apareció una pantalla esta vez de un rojo rosado diciendo.

 **El cuerpo Gamer: pasiva: lv Max**

Otorga un cuerpo que permite al usuario vivir el mundo real como un juego. (No recibes daño físico por ataques, solo dolor por unos segundos y una pérdida de HP. todavía puedes sufrir los efectos de estado sangrado y huesos rotos, pulmón perforado etc pero solo dolerán quitaran hp y estadísticas dependiendo del caso).

Después de dormir en una cama, restaura HP y MP la cifra depende del lugar en el que duermes y algunos efectos de estado que no sean permanentes como sangrado o envenenamiento son curados inmediatamente.

_Que me estás diciendo que si me durmiera en una cama con todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos al día siguiente estaría bien_ dijo Raven sorprendida tenía sentido supuso un personaje de un video juego no importaba cuantas veces lo golpearan o rebanaran siempre seguían viniendo y aunque decía que todavía podía romperse los huesos solo sería una restricción en las estadísticas y perdida de hp como en muchos juegos había tal cosa como en fallout y farcry y normalmente solo bastaba con una siesta botiquín o una poción para estar al máximo de nuevo. Con todo tuvo que admitirlo aunque a renga dientes _ Okay voy a admitirlo eso es jodidamente genial y roto_.

Ella toco la siguiente que tenía una imagen de ella adolecente con uno de esos trajes que usa le gente de las artes marciales, con los ojos cerrado juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando mientras había un aura amarrilla a su alrededor ella leyó lo que decía.

 **La mente del Gamer: pasiva: lv Max**

Permite al usuario pensar con calma y lógica. Permite un estado mental tranquilo e Inmunidad al efecto del estado psicológico.

_ _eso explica mucho__ pensó Raven así que por eso se había sentido tan camada cuando había estado entrando en pánico y todavía sentía que estba entrando en pánico por dentro con sus emociones pero era como si esas emociones simplemente no pudieran abrumarla pero aun así_ _no me gusta que algo juegue con mi cabeza__.

Raven se preguntó los límites si ella consumía alcohol o algo así ¿la habilidad todavía la haría pensar lógicamente?

Ella rápidamente paso a la siguiente que era…diferente a las anteriores ella medio esperaba algo como el personaje femenino Gamer o algo así.

No en cambio la habilidad tenia de icono una especie de portal raro en forma de cúpula que decía.

 **ID crear(dungeons instantánea) lv0 EXP-0%**

Se usa para crear dungeons instantáneas

Esta habilidad crea realmente dimensiones alternativas en las que el usuario puede entrar son perfectas para ganar Exp y lv y practicar habilidades contra enemigos.

La habilidad tiene un tiempo de reutilización de 12 horas exceptuando el tipo vacío.

Puedes crear tus propias dungeons. Dentro del el nivel de tu habilidad dungeons también se desbloquean cuando la habilidad sube de nivel.

El tiempo de reutilización no baja.

Tipos

Tipo 1 vacío

Tipo 2 zombis.

Raven silbo impresionada_ puedo crear dimensiones enteras solo diciendo ID crear ahora eso es algo que no ves todos los días_.

Raven leyó la última que básicamente era ID escape que hacia lo que decía su nombre. la habilidad te dejaba salir de la dungeon pero aparentemente no podías hacerlo si estabas combatiendo con un jefe lo cual era una mierda pero realmente no es como si ella realmente tuviera que combatir una de esos. Ahora mismo lo que estaba planeando era a la primera oportunidad era escapar corriendo en busca de la civilización.

Quizás si ella realmente había muerto esperaba que sus padres no y al final… siempre pudieran quedarse con uno de sus muchos tíos.

Raven salió de la zona Gamer para ver otra pantalla

 **Ahora que has visto todas la habilidades te responderé que significa el nivel al lado de ella.**

 **Veras cada habilidad se puede mejorar usándola mucho cuando una habilidad sube de nivel normalmente la efectividad, el tiempo de reutilización se reduce y el daño aumenta en ocasiones y el costo de Mp o hp se reduce cada tanto y te permite hacer nuevas cosas como por ejempo si tuvieras la habilidad de artesanía y la subieras de nivel te permitiría hacer artesanías más elaboradas y las que ya usas hacerlas mejor.**

 **Cuando una habilidad llega al nivel 100 evoluciona a una versión más fuerte de la misma habilidad en nivel cero y como el lv y las estadísticas no hay límite en cuantas veces puede una habilidad mejorar. Con la excepción del cuerpo y la mente del jugador pero son las únicas realmente.**

Raven una vez más sintió que esta habilidad era terriblemente rota.

 **Ahora di opciones.**

 **Las cosa es realmente auto explicativo así que no te diré para que sirve.**

_opciones_ Raven. Solo había tres cosas realmente

 **BS(banda sonora) subtítulos auto botín** off **on.**

_No parece mucho_ comento Raven para sí misma había esperado algo así como dificultad pero no había nada de eso.

No era sorprendente considerando todas las cosas el juego le había dicho desde el principio que el mundo no era un videojuego y que ella solo tenía la capacidad de vivir su vida como un juego.

Nuestra protagonista Miro el auto botín era algo que algunos juegos tenían que te permitía recoger las cosas que los enemigos dropeaban y llevarlas directamente al inventario siempre y cuando hubiera espacio por supuesto para evitar tener que constantemente saquear a los enemigos.

Mientras que Raven no tenía planeado entrar en ninguna pelea no era suicida y pelear para ser más fuerte como un pokemon no la atraía y además ella ya había pasado suficiente mierda para todo la vida se había despertado en el cuerpo de una niña había adquirido una extraña habilidad que le decía que había muerto. Por lo que dudaba que lo que ella quería importara mucho. Ella podía ver el útil del auto botín si alguna vez tenía pelea por lo que raven lo activo.

 **Auto botín**

 **Off** on

Raven Decidió dejar los subtítulos solos a menos que estuviera hablando con alguien que conociera otro idioma ahora eso si que sería útil.

Por otro lado aparentemente tenía su propia banda sonora lo que llamo su atención siempre le había gustado la música

En cambio toco **BS** y salió otra pantalla para variar que decía.

 **ajustes Bs**

nunca, **siempre, solo en combate.**

 **Escuchar**

Solo tu, **tus aliados, todos.**

De nuevo el mundo parecía no querer complacer a Raven hoy y mientras que a ella le gustaba la música realmente no quería estar escuchando melodías todo el tiempo y si alguna vez iba a pelear por qué no tener por lo menos música como acompañante. Por lo que activo solo en combate y dejo la opción de solo yo

 **Nunca, siempre,** solo en combate.

Ella salió de opciones y la recibió otra pantalla

 **Muy bien ya casi terminamos con el tutorial básico el resto del sistema lo tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta.**

Raven frunció el ceño_ eso no parece justo_ dijo con molestia. Su ceño se profundizo al leer lo que decía allí.

 **Y no te quejes de que no parezca justo a los primeros que se le otorgaron esta capacidad terminaron sin saber nada. Y la mayoría lo hizo muy bien.**

_¿cómo que la mayoría? ¿Qué paso con los demás? Raven se preguntó antes de decidir que quizás era mejor no saber.

 **Bueno terminemos el tutorial básico di inventario,**

_finalmente **inventario** _ dijo Raven con alivio ella realmente quería terminar con esta mierda para poder sentarse y considerar sus opciones de vida.

Se abrió otra ventana más grande a la izquierda había una representación de Raven con ella estaba usando actualmente y varios lugares a su alrededor para equipar armas y armadura por las siluetas de cascos, guanteletes botas pantalones anillos espada en mi mano izquierda y un escudo en la derecha si lo que veía era cierto pero todo estaba vacío a excepción de la ropa que llevaba puesta y a la izquierda de la caja había lo que parecían varios cuadrados solo que tres de ellos de estaban llenos.

Raven comprobó que si su cuerpo era exactamente igual al que tenía cuando tenía 9 años incluso ese molesto lunar en su mejilla que le habían sacado hace años por que había crecido demasiado grande.

No era tan grande como lo era cuando Raven tenía 12 afortunadamente.

El primero tenía una especie de orbe rosado que brillaba suavemente era ligeramente trasparente lo que permitía ver a Raven lo que parecía humo rosa arremolinándose dentro de él. __hug rosado__ ella pensó con disgusto Raven realmente aborrecía ese color.

Raven era más del azul.

El segundo era una jeringa con un líquido dorado brillante en ella. El pensamiento de Raven fue_ _como es que tengo una jeringa en mi inventario_._

Y lo tercero_ ese es mi iPhone_ exclamo Raven viendo a su iPhone 7 en el tercer cuadrado era como cualquier otro iPhone 7 solo que tenía una funda protectora de color azul profundo con raya en forma de rayos de color azul eléctrico.

_ _Eso es_ _ pensó Raven_ _si puedo conseguir mi teléfono y ver si hay señal. si la hay puedo usar google maps y averiguar dónde diablos estoy y llamar a alguien para que me saque al infierno fuera de aquí y donde está la ciudad más cercana y de allí puedo… cruzare ese puente cuando llegue allí. Lo primordial es salir del bosque__ Raven estaba pensando en que iba a decirles a sus parientes en cuanto volviera dudaba por mucho que su cuerpo pareciera igual a como era ella de niña fuera suficiente pudiera convencerlos de que realmente era ella. Quizás podría decirles cosas que solo su familia sabia como la tía Lucy y su extraño amor por su auto o el hecho de que su madre se desilusiono de la iglesia y entro al chamanismo o era druidismo a veces era difícil diferenciar los dos.

Era extraño ella a pesar de ser mejor que otros nerds nunca había sido tan independiente como ahora. nunca se le había dado bien eso de planear las cosas y aquí estaba haciendo un plan para salir de un bosque y como descubrir como volver a sus parientes ¿quizás era por la mente del Gamer? O algo.

Ey eso era una idea Quizás solo les mostrara The Gamer para que vieran que tenía razón y que realmente era ella Y bueno supuestamente tenia magia ahora quizás pudiera recuperar su cuerpo o algo así.

Raven acerco su mano a la tercera caja para tratar de sacar el iPhone pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo otra caja apareció ante su cabeza. Interrumpiéndola ella rápidamente leyó lo que había allí ansiosa por recuperar su celular

 **Este es tu inventario como veras a tu izquierda hay varios espacios vacíos para poner armas y armaduras rodeando tu forma. Como veras allí que se pueden equipar arrastrando la pieza a su casilla correspondiente para que se equipen pero puedes hacerlo manualmente si quieres también aunque para las armaduras y armas más elaboradas se recomienda que se haga de aquí para ahorrar tiempo. Las armaduras y armas se equipan y des-equipan a tu llamado al instante desapareciendo y apareciendo al instante cuando las seleccionas.**

 **A tu derecha es donde se almacenas las cosas en el inventario tu propia dimencion de bolsillo personal con espacio ilimitado o sea puedes guardar casi lo que sea al contenido de tu corazón acaparador.**

_okey eso es bueno saber… nunca más voy a necesitar usar equipaje_. Raven dijo tuvo que admitir que era algo muy bueno de tener se preguntó ¿si ella usara el inventario y le dispararan la bala entraría al inventario? Había una cuantas implicaciones mas pero estaba más centrada en conseguir su celular pensó algunas otras implicaciones antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Dicho esto hay una cuantas cosas que no puedes hacer lo primero y principal es que no puedes poner aquí ningún ser vivo con la excepción de las plantas. La otra cosa es que no puedes ampliar el inventario más allá de cierto punto y los objetos que no son puestos por ti no entraran y pasaran a través el inventario como si fuera una ilusión.**

_Allí va mi idea_ Raven comento simplemente.

 **Bueno eso es todo el tutaorial básico y felicidades: como no queremos que te maten demasiado rápido y para hacer todo esto mas interesante las potencias superiores a ti te han dado dos regalos.**

 **Los regalos son: La jeringa con el material dorado y tu iphone que se ha alterado para poder apoyarte en tu desesperada situación. Pero tendrás que descubrir el resto por ti misma.**

_oh y yo que esperaba que mi situación fuera fácil _ comento Raven sarcásticamente_ lo próximo que me vas a decir es que no voy a conseguir un pequeño poni_ Ella leyó lo último de la ventana.

 **Probémoslo para terminar el saca el orbe rosado del inventario.**

_finalmente_ Raven comento lista para salir de su estado congelado en tiempo ella ya sentía que sus piernas se dormían de estar inmóviles.

Raven acerco su mano derecha a la pantalla que tenía el orbe con el orbe _ ¿ _esto realmente va a funcionar no? No puedo contar la cantidad de leyes de la física que esto está rompiendo y en este momento no me puede importar menos_._ Raven sumergió su mano hasta la muñeca en el cuadro viendo la visión surrealista de como su mano se hundía en la pantalla del inventarios sin traspasar por la parte de atrás. Ella realmente no sentía al pasar su mano a través de nada como si Raven simplemente la tuviera colgando.

Una parte de Raven se sintió decepcionada de que no hubiera sentido nada como en los libros o películas ninguna sensación magia realmente excepto por el frio del orbe que sentía que su mano estaba tocando ella lo tomo antes de sacar la mano del inventario con un orbe rosado del tamaño de una bola de beisbol.

Una última pantalla apareció.

 **Felicidades has completado el tutorial.**

Después de eso el mundo le volvió el color como si se hubiera repintado todo quitando ese horrible gris el tiempo volvió con el pájaro de antes volviendo a volar, el pasto crecido volvió a agitarse y el rugido del agua volvió a escucharse.

Raven suspiro de alivio (crack) ella rápidamente miro a su mano justo para ver al orbe rosado quebrase del todo antes de estallar. Un desenfoque rosado rodeo la cabeza de la niña en menos de un segundo y cuando hizo contacto con su cabeza ella cayo arrodillada al suelo mirando al cielo mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y brillaban de color blanco Raven abrió la boca pero no soltó un sonido.

_Raven pov_.

(flashback)

 _Ella recordaba ahora se sentía adormilada acababa de regresar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo Sun. Eran las 4 de la mañana se sentía muy cansada no importaría si dormía un poco verdad ella se enderezo en el asiento trasero tratando de estar lo más lo más cómoda que pudo sin acostarse o quitase el cinturón de seguridad._

 _Ella cerró los ojos._

 _Lo siguiente que recordaba era el sonido de neumáticos chirriando y de choque luego dolor en su pecho, cabeza y brazo izquierdo con la sensación se ser tirada hacia delante ella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

 _Ellos solo pudo mirar horrorizada la escena delante de ella el auto había chocado estaba echo un desastre toda la parte delantera se había hundido hacia dentro como si hubiera sido golpeado por un martillo gigante el capo se había destrozado demostrado el motor destrozado del interior que humeaba. Y salía aceite el vidrio delantero estaba totalmente roto a excepción de algunas resto como agujas filosa que sobrellavan de los extremos a través de lo que quedaba del vidrio delantero vio lo que parecía un camión volcado y llamas pero no podría concentrarse porque en su auto había sangre había tanta sangre por todas partes. Peor aún peor Frente a ella estaban sus padres._

 __mama papa_ ella dijo en estado de shock y aturdimiento todo se sentía borroso difícil de enfocar todas sus sensaciones algo caliente salía de su cabeza su brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho. Pero ella se enfocó en lo que había delante de ella._

 _Su madre en el asiento del conductor tenía sus cabeza contra el volante su pelo rubio sucio estaba salpicado de sangre y ella no se movía. La sangre goteaba se su cabeza. Su padre en el asiento del acompañante estaba contra su asiento su cuello tan arriba mirando el techo en una posición en la que ningún cuello humano debería estar sus ojos estaban vidrioso._

 _Abrí la boca no sé por qué quizás para gritar quizás para llamar a mis padres o para sollozar en voz alta y nunca lo sabría porque es ese momento escuche un Silvio y el rugido de las llamas y entonces_ _boom,_ _sentí dolor mientras las llamas me envolvían._

 _Y entonces no supe nada por un tiempo no sé cuánto el tiempo se difuminaba y yo… no podía sentir nada simplemente hubo una especie de eco se sensación como cuando uno duerme pero sabe que está durmiendo como un sueño lucido._

 _Lo siguiente que supo fue._

 _ **(pink)**_

 _ **Game over bienvenida a tu nuevo juego Raven Carstairs.**_

(Fin del flashback)

Me encontré de vuelta donde estaba antes ella se encontraba arrodillada en la roca en la que desperté y mire al mar de árboles en frente de mi sin moverme.

Ella quería derrumbarse y empezar a sollozar por la injusticia de todo. Gritar al cielo en furia y maldecir a dios por todo este desastre todo junto.

_ _mis padres han muerto… y yo también The Game no mintió_ _ fue el único pensamiento dolía, dolía más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás claro algunos parientes suyos habían muerto alguna vez el año pasado había muerto su abuela y se había sentido mal había llorado su muerte y el hecho de que nunca la vería de nuevo.

Esto era de alguna peor sus padres siempre habían estado allí por ella se habían preocupado cuando se lastimaba la habían regañado cuando ella había hecho algo mal la habían felicitado cuando ella había tenido había tenido éxito preocupado cuando demostró no tener muchos amigos.

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente No era justo no lo era para nada y el hecho de que no podía derrumbarse a llorar o hacer una rabieta por la **mente del Gamer,** para llorar la muerte de sus padres la hacía sentir peor mucho peor.

Su mente lógica le dijo que razonablemente no tenían mucho tiempo que perder no sabía cunado tiempo había pasado desde que recupero sus recuerdo y ella no quería estar sola de noche en un maldito bosque. Su corazón sin embargo solo quería tumbarse u rato y llorar.

Ella parpadeo Algo cálido empezó a deslizarse por sus mejillas ella lo toco con su pequeña mano estaba mojado lo llevo a sus ojos para ver era una lagrima.

Ella sonrió temblorosamente y decidió _ _si quizás me quede un rato solo un poco_._ Ella siguió mirando al horizonte mientras lloraba pero ningún sollozo salió de su boca.

Fin del prologo

 **Nombre: Raven Cony Carstairs.**

 **Trabajo: The Gamer título: ninguno**

 **Nivel:1 Exp-0/400**

 **Hp-100/100**

 **Mp-330/330**

 **Str-1**

 **Vit-1**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-23**

 **Sio-18**

 **Luck-13**

 **Efectos de estado.**

 **Soy Moderno perra: +3 de Int y +2 de Sio por lv, +25% de exp a las habilidades relacionadas con la ciencia, -25 de EXP hacia la ganancia de reputación con?, -25 hacia las habilidades relacionadas con?.**

 **El cuerpo del niño: limita Str y Vit al 7 y Dex al 9, cada seis meses el limite se aumenta un poco(nota este efecto seguirá vigente hasta los 14 del usuario).**

 **Puntos:0**

 **Dinero:0**

 **No puedo creerlo hice esto en tres días 5.996 palabras… qué coño me invadió estaba trabajando en las alas de las hadas y simplemente empecé a escribir esto en una hoja en blanco.**

 **Ho bueno no creo que eso pase de nuevo por un tiempo.**

 **Que te parece te gusta lo odias díganme.**


End file.
